moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Negocjacje? Niepotrzebne cz. 1
Potężny, pokryty ubrudzonymi krwią i błotem mosiężnymi zdobieniami i makabrycznymi trofeami czołg wjechał z rykiem silnika w wysoki płot, zbudowany z zawieszonych poprzecznie, na znajdujących się w regularnych odstępach metalowych palach, linii wysokiego napięcia. Maszyna śmierci przerwała znajdującą się jej na drodze przeszkodę nawet odrobinę nie zwalniając. Prąd nie miał prawa jej zatrzymać. Z rozstawionych w ogólnym bezładzie budynków różnej wielkości i wysokości, zbudowanych z produkowanych taśmowo, jednakowych płyt z tworzywa sztucznego, zaczęli wybiegać pierwsi, zdezorientowani ludzie. Było ich naprawdę wielu. Magazynierzy, inżynierowie, elektrycy, służby porządkowe, zwykli robotnicy, nieliczni żołnierze, liczni oficerowie i sztabowcy. Nie byli przygotowani na to, że ich przeciwnik mógł wyprowadzić tak zuchwały kontratak. Tak szczerze to chyba nie byli przygotowani na cokolwiek co ich tu spotkało. A pokazali to już pierwszego dnia inwazji, kiedy wysłali w bój drugo wojenne samoloty, które w warunkach atmosferycznych tej planety, rozbiły się wszystkie nim nawiązały kontakt z wrogiem. Z stojącej najbliżej grupki spanikowanych osób, padło kilka niemrawych strzałów z żałosnego oficerskiego pistoleciku. Kule odbiły się nawet nie od pancerza czołgu, a od pokrywających go zabrudzeń, nie ściągając nawet uwagi samej maszyny. Ta była skupiona na szukaniu celu odpowiadającego jej morderczemu potencjałowi. Ale nie wszyscy musieli być tak wybredni. Długa seria z ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego mg-42 skosiła pechową grupkę, z której padły strzały, w akompaniamencie ich agonalnych krzyków. Wszyscy zostali zredukowani do stygnących zwłok i już-za-chwilę-zwłok. Nad polem przyszłej masakry poniósł się pierwszy szaleńczy śmiech. Tymczasem prowadzący natarcie czołg znalazł w końcu satysfakcjonujący go cel. Długie działo kalibru 122 milimetrów wypaliło w znajdujący się sto metrów przed nim magazyn. Pocisk burząco-zapalający przeszedł przez ściany budynku jak masło i wybuchnął dopiero w jego wnętrzu. Potężna eksplozja rozerwała ściany budynku i posłała w każdym kierunku tysiące zabójczych odłamków. Jednocześnie, w górę wzbiły się fioletowe płomienie, które po chwili spadły wszystko wokół, paląc każdego kto był na tyle pechowy, by przeżyć do tej chwili. Dziesiątki wojowników wlewających się za czołgiem, przez wyrwę którą zrobiła maszyna, ryknęło w uniesieniu. Wszyscy mieli na sobie pancerze wspomagane, przyozdobione indywidualnymi trofeami. W rękach trzymali karabiny szturmowe, maszynowe, laserowe, plazmowe, bolterowe i każde inne jakie można było sobie wyobrazić. W tych nieujednoliconych wyposażeniach, wyglądali bardziej jak zbieranina krwiożerczych maruderów niż jednostka jakiejkolwiek szanującej się siły militarnej. Ale ta zbieranina była teraz najgorszym co mogło spotkać zaskoczonych obrońców. Była najniebezpieczniejszą, najbardziej przerażającą i najbardziej nieobliczalną siłą jaka znajdowała się obecnie na planecie. Ale nawet oni trzymali się w "bezpiecznej" odległości kilkunastu kroków, za prowadzącą ich maszyną. Maszyną, która była bardziej krwiożercza i obłąkana od jakiegokolwiek pojedynczego, towarzyszącego jej żołnierza. W promieniu kilkuset lat świetlnych żyła tylko jedna osoba, na tyle odważna, szalona bądź głupia, (a może łącząca wszystkie te cechy) która odważała się nawet nie tyle, że iść obok demonicznego czołgu, a stać na jego kadłubie, półsiedząc na pochyłym pancerzu wieżyczki, po jej lewej stronie. Tak porąbana była tylko Ona. Podpierając się lewą nogą o kadłub czołgu, prawą trzymając zgiętą w kolanie i opierając o płytę pancerza na wieżyczce, tą samą płytę na której opierała swoją kształtną pupę, straszliwej maszynie zagłady towarzyszyła, zakuta w wspomagany półpancerz podkreślający jej walory, ciemna blondynka o białej skórze i twarzy przyozdobionej dziesiątkami blizn i cybernetycznym prawym okiem. Nieogarnięta Paladyn Zarazy. Cekaemy w które uzbrojony był czołg, jeden sprzężony z głównym działem i jeden z przodu kadłuba, rozryczały się wściekle, kosząc wszystko co stało lub leżało przed metalową bestią. Tymczasem Nieogarnięta, uradowana strzelała we wszystko co miało pecha stać na lewo od kierunku jazdy maszyny. Cekaem mg-42, który kobieta oparła o swoje biodro i którego spustu nie puszczała ani na moment, nie był zwykłą bronią. Opętane demoniczną energią, posiadające strzępy własnej świadomości narzędzie mordu nie tylko było wykonane z nieziemskich stopów metali, wytapianych w akompaniamencie straszliwych rytuałów, ale i niekończący się zapas amunicji, którą broń sama dopasowywała do ostrzeliwanego celu. Tak więc, gdy NPZ przenosiła ogień z jednej grupy wrogów na drugą i by nie tracić czasu cały czas ściskając spust, wodziła przypadkowymi kulami po ścianach otaczających ją budynków, w taśmie nabojowej akurat pojawiały się naboje przeciwpancerno-zapalające, które z łatwością przebijały się przez marnej jakości tworzywo sztuczne i raziły przypadkowych nieszczęśników po drugiej stronie. Natomiast, gdy jej lufa skierowywała się na cele żywe, wylatywały z niej pociski z miękkim czubkiem, które wyrywały w mięsie straszliwe rany, i nie raz i nie dwa urywały całe kończyny. Wrogowie, jeden po drugim, padali zmasakrowani , martwi bądź oczekujący śmierci. NPZ śmiała się, a jej śmiech przebijał się nawet przez otaczającą ją kakofoniczną orgię mordu. Czołg na którym siedziała, straszliwa maszyna posiadająca własną świadomość, którą uformowała w ogniu setek bitew i towarzyszących jej emocji, która dawno temu wydarła władzę nad sobą z rąk pilotującej ją załogi, grzmiała co chwila z swojego głównego działa, niszcząc wszystko co popełniło kardynalny błąd odstając od reszty. Pożary fioletowego ognia wykwitały raz za razem w nowych miejscach i wyciągały swoje ogniste jęzory w każdym kierunku. Wszystko to co cudem uniknęło gniewu czołgu i Nieogarniętej, było systematycznie mordowane przez podążające za nimi oddziały Paladynów Zarazy. Drzewo posadzone przez Nexusa, z którego na planetę miały paść owoce oświecenia i postępu, było wyrywane z korzeniami, deptane i palone żywcem. --- Hah, kto by się spodziewał, że tak szybko ich zaoramy, co nie mała? - Powiedziała swym kobiecym, delikatnie skrzypiącym głosem NPZ. Czołg odpowiedział jej dwoma rykami silnika. Nieogarnięta i czołg jechały teraz samotnie, przez pełny lejów po bombach obszar, który sojusznicza artyleria samobieżne zrównała z ziemią nim zdążyły doń dotrzeć. Wokół walały się resztki nexusiańskich budynków i ich wnętrz, a także resztki tego co zostało z personelu bazy. Paladyn rozglądała się za czymś wciąż żywym co mogłaby zabić, ale sojusznicza artyleria spisała się koncertowo, nie zostawiając nic dla sił lądowych. Gniotąc pod gąsienicami czołgu mieszankę kości i kawałków ścian, dotarły do niezbombardowanego centrum wrogiej bazy, ale i tam na Nieogarniętą czekało rozczarowanie. Wrodzy żołnierze uciekli i to na tyle wcześniej, że NPZ nie wypatrzyła nigdzie żadnego dezertera, któremu mogłaby wpakować kulę w plecy. -Weee, a już zaczynałam się dobrze bawić. Dopiero się rozgrzałam! - Narzekała Paladyn. Spodziewała się znacznie większego wyzwania po między wymiarowym imperium. Ale z drugiej strony te iły i szarże kawalerii mogły być dobrym ostrzeżeniem na temat wrogiego poziomu inkompetencji. Czołg zawtórował jej pojedynczym warknięciem silnika. -No nic, pościgamy sobie potem tych tchórzy. To może być nawet niezła zabawa. A teraz tylko zniszczmy.. ten.. inter-wymiarowy po-portal.. - Kończąc zdanie Nieogarniętej poplątał się język. Patrzyła teraz coraz bardziej urzeczona, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej i szalenie na rozpościerającą się przed nią bramą do innego wymiaru. Wirująca, błękitna przestrzeń wyglądała tak pociągająco. -Słuchaj laleczko, mam pomysł na zajebistą zabawę. - Czołg odpowiedział pytającym warknięciem. - Wjedźmy do tego portalu i sprawdźmy co jest po drugiej stronie. - Entuzjastycznie obwieściła swój plan Paladyn. Czołg chwilę trawił to co usłyszał, po czym na sekundę przestał wydawać jakikolwiek dźwięk. Gdy zrozumiał co usłyszał, cofnął się nieznacznie, warknął panicznie trzy razy i zaczął rytmicznie obracać lufę to w lewo to w prawo. -No dawaaaaj, fajnie będzie! - Zaprzeczające, podłużne warknięcie. - No co Ci szkodzi? Tam nie ma nic na co musiałybyśmy uważać! Będziemy mogły walczyć ze wszystkim co chcemy, w nieskończoność, tak długo aż się znudzimy! Przecież nas nie zabiją! A potem, kiedy się faktycznie tym znudzimy, to poszukamy drogi z powrotem. Wiesz jaka to będzie zabawa? Ile to będzie emocji? - Czołg powoli dawał się przekonywać. Podobnie jak jego pasażerce, niewiele my trzeba było do szczęścia. Po trwającej jeszcze trochę dyskusji, w której NPZ używała w zasadzie w kółko tych samych argumentów, maszyna dała się namówić. Podniosła lufę wysoko i zaczęła pędzić w stronę nieznanego. Nieogarnięta aż drżała z emocji. Nie sprawdzała swojego ekwipunku, bo wiedziała, że po pierwsze: jest wybrakowany, a po drugie: i tak nic co mogła zabrać ze sobą nie przygotowywałoby jej na to co może znaleźć po drugiej stronie. Tak więc demoniczny mg-42, strzelba automatyczna dla niepoznaki wyglądająca jak klasyczna "pompka", dwa pistolety tt-33, szabla, dwa bagnety, granat plazmowy i resztki amunicji jakie przy sobie miała, musiały jej wystarczyć. To nie tak, że pierwszy raz rzucała się na nie wiadomo co bez żadnego pomysłu. Tak właściwie to wciąż czekała na swój pierwszy raz gdy zrobi odwrotnie. Paladyn czuła zapach jonizowanego powietrza, jej włosy unosiło przenikające powietrze napięcie. Była już tuż, tuż od nowej przygody. I wtedy czołg się zatrzymał. Nieogarnięta o mało nie spadła na ziemię, tak zaskoczyło ją nagłe hamowanie. Czołg zmienił zdanie dosłownie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów przed samym portalem, jego lufa niemal muskała błękitną energię. -Ach tak? - Powiedziała pogardliwie NPZ, wstając na równe nogi. - Dobra, niech Ci będzie. Tchórz. Krzywoprzysięzca. Dziwka. - Zawstydzony czołg milczał. - Ale ja już sama sobie poradzę. - Mówiła Nieogarnięta wspinając się na szczyt wieżyczki. Jeszcze ostatni raz obejrzała się za siebie, na to co zostawia, po czym ruszyła biegiem po lufie czołgu i skoczyła w nieznane krzycząc: - Przygodo przybywam! Yeeeeeeehaaaaaw! --- Nieogarnięta Paladyn Zarazy obudziła się wewnątrz rozświetlonej neonowymi lampami, ogromnej hali. Jednostajny, miarowy szum ściany niebieskiej energii, przez którą dziewczyna tu trafiła, zlewał się z szumem pracujących lamp i był jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym gargantuiczne pomieszczenie. Zaraz po tym jednak, dołączyły do niego jęki bólu Paladyn. -Kuuurwa.. moja piękna, pusta głowa. - Jęczała NPZ, trzymając się obiema dłońmi za wspomnianą część ciała i usiłując podnieść się z podłogi. Po krótkim wysiłku udało jej się podnieść na swoje kolana. Klęczała teraz na czymś co przypominało autostradę prowadzącą wprost do portalu między wymiarowego. Po jej obu stronach, tuż pod ścianami, stały rzędy lamp na stojakach, oświetlających drogę dla przyszłych zdobywców. W jasnym świetle Paladyn dojrzała pojedynczy but, który jakiś żołnierz musiał zgubić nim przeszedł przez wrota wymiarów. Widocznie nie stać go było na kartkę na sznurówki. Nieogarnięta odchyliła się do tyłu, wyginając plecy w łuk i spojrzała w mrok, w którym tonął sufi pomieszczenia. Jej głowa płonęła bólem od którego się odzwyczaiła. Czuła, że odbiera kosmiczny skowyt otaczającego ją świata, agonalny krzyk trwający od lat, krzyk przez łzy ziemi zhańbionej i zniszczonej przez jej gospodarza, miriady istnień torturowanych w każdej godzinie ich życia, przez otaczającą je rzeczywistość i rządzące nią narzucone zasady. NPZ upadła na plecy i westchnęła ciężko. Była wyczulona na sygnały jakie nadawała otaczająca ją rzeczywistość, drobne fale układające sie w harmonię jakiej nie wyczuwał nikt inny. Jednakże, pierwszy raz zdarzyło jej się by sama struktura wszechrzeczy była tak skatowana, by zwalić Paladyn z nóg, nim ta choćby postawiła w nowym świecie pierwszy krok. Cos tu było bardzo nie tak. To nie był świat logiki i twardych zasad. -Hej Bergzand! Coś wypadło z portalu! - Pomiędzy lampami rozległ się szmer. Po krótkiej chwili, do dochodzącej do siebie NPZ podeszli dwaj mężczyźni w pomarańczowych uniformach. Po wyglądzie i zapachu dało się poznać, że to woźni albo inni elektrycy. -Spójrz na to cudo, które nam przysłali! - Mówił zachwycony mężczyzna nazywany Bergzandem. -Ale czy łupy nie miały dotrzeć dopiero jutro? - Odpowiedział drugi woźny, którego wzrok błądził gdzieś stęskniony za intelektem. -Słuchaj Urtep, po pierwsze: nie łupy, a dary od szczęśliwych rdzennych mieszkańców, wdzięcznych za niesioną im pomoc. Po drugie: skoro dali nam coś ekstra, to po to byśmy się zabawili. Nieogarnięta, rozbawiona trochę głupią pewnością siebie mężczyzny, sięgała już za plecy, by przy pomocy swojej strzelby pokazać mu kto się dziś zabawi, gdy zorientowała, że nie ma przy sobie oręża. Wszystko co nie było na stałe przymocowane do jej pancerza leżało teraz rozrzucone w promieniu pięciu metrów. NPZ nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. -Co tam lalunia? Jesteś gotowa na małą nacjonalizację? - Śliniąc się pytał Berdzand. -Przepraszam panowie, w środy zbytnio nie mam ochoty na gwałt. - Odpowiedziała Paladyn, uśmiechając się nerwowo. -Ty zobacz jakie ona ma środki produkcji. - Kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na słowa dziewczyny, Urtep pomacał ją po biodrze. -Ej no, spokojnie. Najpierw chcę kwiaty i co najmniej jedno wyjście do kina! - Nieogarnięta próbowała odpędzić dłonie natręta. Powoli orientowała się, że żadne zabawy słowne nie spowolnią tych dwóch proli, byli zwyczajnie zbyt tępi. -A ilu robotników mogłaby wykarmić! - Niemal zawył Berdzand łapiąc ją za osłonięte cienkim pancerzem piersi. -Przecież mi tak niewiele trzeba. Naprawdę nie ma tu w pobliżu kwiaciarni? Ani nic dobrego w kinie nie grają? - NPZ usiłowała wymacać w kieszeniach napastników coś twardego czym mogłaby im przywalić, ale nie znalazła tam nic takiego. Zamiast tego, tylko bardziej ich rozgrzała. -Ty, ale jak my od niej odprowadzimy 50% podatku? - Spytał znajdujący się w socjalistyczno-erotycznym ferworze Urtep. -Noo, my zajmiemy się jej przodem, a pan komisarz jej tyłem. - Odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna, na chwilę przerywając molestowanie przybyszki. -Jezusie-którego-nie-ma-i-nigdy-nie-istniał-bo-religia-to-opium-dla-mas-nie-to-co-marksizm, ty to masz łeb na karku! -No. Razem z twoją siłą moglibyśmy coś osiągnąć! Już nikt więcej by się z nas nie śmiał Pet.. znaczy Urtep! Korzystając z chwilowego rozmarzenia się napastników i ich nieuwagi, Nieogarnięta sięgnęła dłonią do kieszeni w wewnętrznej części jej spodni. Wyjęła z niej małą, czerwoną kostkę do gry, z dwudziestoma oczkami. -Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale skoro nie chcecie roleplay'ować na moich warunkach, to rzucam save'a. Nexusianie, oniemiali, powiodli wzrokiem za dłonią dziewczyny i rzucaną przezeń kostką. D20 odbiła się pare razy od asfaltowego podłoża i zatrzymała się ukazując na wierzchu liczbę 17. -Uuu, siedemnaście. A to peszek chłopaki. Z cyber-oka NPZ wystrzeliły dwa fioletowe pioruny, które prześlizgnęły się po jej pancerzu i uderzyły w ręce obu mężczyzn, kompletnie je spopielając, zostawiając tylko osmalone kikuty tuż przed łokciami. Nexusianie odskoczyli od dziewczyny, przewracając się na plecy i jeszcze kilka chwil drąc się z bólu, nim ich serca pękły na wskutek szoku. Paladyn otrzepała się z popiołu który na nią spadł i poszła zbierać swoje rozrzucone wyposażenie. Kiedy już tylko miała przy sobie całą swoją skromną własność rozejrzała się po hali w której była. -Ciekawe gdzie teraz jestem? - Rzuciła na głos pytanie do samej siebie. Wtedy też, intuicyjnie spojrzała w górę. Przymocowany do sklepienia, kilkaset metrów nad nią, wisiał wielki bilbord z napisem "NEXUS 03-001". Paladyn przyglądała mu się dłuższą chwilę. -Chciałabym umieć czytać. - Powiedziała sama sobie, po czym niezrażona ruszyła prosto przed siebie. Chwilę później, w dość widowiskowy sposób została poinformowana, że obrała właściwy kierunek. Na całej długości ściany zapaliły się czerwone lampy alarmowe, a z niewidocznych głośników nadawano komunikat: -UWAGA. UWAGA. KOD BRUNATNY. POWTARZAM: KOD BRUNATNY. WYKRYTO NIECHCIANEGO PRZYBYSZA Z NIE-WYZWOLONEGO ŚWIATA. WSZYSTKIE JEDNOSTKI ZABEZPIECZAJĄCE MAJĄ PRZYJĄĆ STAN PEŁNEJ GOTOWOŚCI. PERSONEL CYWILNY MA SIĘ UDAĆ DO- JA PIERDOLĘ ONA ZABIŁA DWÓCH NASZYCH!!! NO PASARAN! NO PASARAAAAAAN!!! -Super, zawsze chciałam odwiedzić Madryt. Szczególnie o tej porze. - Mruknęła złowieszczo do samej siebie Nieogarnięta. Przez kolejne kilka minut kontynuowała swój pochód w akompaniamencie syren alarmowych. Do zalet jej wroga z pewnością nie należał szybki czas reakcji. Wreszcie zobaczyła światło w tunelu. A konkretnie to przednie reflektory zbliżających się w jej kierunku dwóch transporterów piechoty. Pojazdy z piskiem opon, zatrzymały się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów przed nią. Z ich pak wyskoczyło dwudziestu żołnierzy w białych pancerzach wspomaganych. Dziewięciu z nich, uzbrojonych w tarcze i pistolety laserowe, przyklękło w idealnym szeregu, chowając się aż po szyję za swoimi tarczami. Kolejnych dziewięciu żołnierzy ustawiło się w szeregu za pierwszą dziewiątką i wycelowało swoje karabiny laserowe ponad głowami swoich kolegów. Jeden żołnierz, odziany w pelerynę i nieposiadający żadnego widocznego oręża wyszedł przed szereg i czekał z skrzyżowanymi rękami na NPZ, podczas gdy ostatni żołnierz dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Paladyn, kręcąc biodrami, rozluźniona podeszła do stojącego przed szeregiem żołnierza. -A cóż to za komitet powitalny? - Rozpoczęła rozmowę Nieogarnięta. -Nazywam się Walery Diatłow, jestem członkiem Rycerstwa Długiego Porządku i chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego pani znalazła się w tym Nexusie. - Szybko przeszedł do sprawy jej rozmówca. Coś w jego głosie zwróciło uwagę NPZ. Drobne drganie obwieszczające jakieś napięcie, albo.. niepewność. -Przepraszam pana za to zamieszanie, ja chciałam tylko zobaczyć jak wygląd ten cały Nekszus. - Odpowiedziała Paladyn, jednocześnie podnosząc dłoń do ust, delikatnie przygryzając palec wskazujący i patrząc Zakonnikowi prosto w wizjer. -Do odwiedzenia Nexusa potrzebna jest zgoda władz. - Tym razem mężczyzna wyraźnie się jąkał. NPZ postawiła na dobrą kartę. -Ojej, przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam. - Nieogarnięta przybrała ekspresję damy w opałach. -N-nic się nie stało, musi pani tylko złożyć swoją broń.. - Zakonnik, który od lat żył w celibacie, zaczynał ślinić się pod swoim hełmem. Wyciągnął do Paladyn otwartą dłoń. -Ale nie mogę, jak będę wtedy wiedziała, że jestem bezpieczna? To tak jakbym była naga. - NPZ nieudolnie próbowała zakryć rękoma swoje walory wizualne. -Zapewniam panią, że będzie pani na- znaczy się, będzie pani bezpieczna! Odprowadzę panią do punktu kontrolnego, a tam.. -A nie chciałby pan dostać się innego punktu. - Przerwała mu Paladyn. - Na przykład, mojego punktu G? -P-punktu G? - Powtórzył zbaraniały Zakonnik. Nieogarnięta wolno pokiwała potwierdzająco głową. -GRANATE ACHTUNG! - Krzyknęła rzucając w mężczyznę granatem plazmowym i rzucając się samemu do tyłu, na plecy. Granat przyczepił się zakonnikowi do "twarzy" hełmu i nie chciał się odkleić. Spanikowany żołnierz odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy i ruszył w ich kierunku, krzycząc, by to z niego zdjęli, ale doprowadził tym tylko do tego, że nie dość że eksplozja rozerwała go na drobne kawałki, ale i całkowicie rozbiła szyk zakonników, wielu z nich odrzucając na kilka metrów. Paladyn, leżąc śmiała się, tak jakby usłyszała jakiś naprawdę dobry żart, podczas gdy dookoła niej i na nią samą, spadały strzępy jej byłego rozmówcy i resztki niedopalonej plazmy. Czas rozpocząć zabawę. Jednym płynnym ruchem wstała i chwyciła w dłonie swój mg-42. Wycelowało go mniej więcej w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stały dwa szeregi żołnierzy i pociągnęła za spust. Seria pocisków zapalających przecięła wypełnione parującą plazmą powietrze. Odpowiedziało jej kilka wiązek lasera. NPZ skierowała swój ogień tam skąd padały mierzone w nią strzały. Zakonnicy, którzy nie mieli dość rozumu bądź czasu by zmienić pozycje po oddanym strzale, byli trafiani pociskamy które z łatwością przebijały się przez ich pancerze i dostarczały do ich wnętrz po kilka gramów, płonących w temperaturze 1400 stopni pierwiastków, które wypalało ciała żołnierzy. Jeden po drugim, zakonnicy padali pod jej ostrzałem. Wtem, z nikąd, pojawił się za nią żołnierz, który jeszcze przed strzelaniną zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Objął ją swoimi ramionami zakutymi w pancerz wspomagany i zakleszczył jej ręce w żelaznym uścisku. NPZ upuściła swój karabin. Umiejscowione na "twarzy" zakonnika metaliczne macki zaczęły wyciągać się w kierunku głowy dziewczyny, prawdopodobnie zamierzając potraktować ją szokiem elektrycznym. Nieogarnięta nie miała czasu na pokazywanie, że coś takiego nic jej nie zrobi, więc wyszarpała z pochwy przymocowanej do uda, jeden ze swoich bagnetów, po czym dźgnęła nim udo przeciwnika. Znajdujące się na ostrzu trucizny i toksyny, przepaliły się z syczeniem przez płytę pancerza i dostały się przez powstałą ranę do krwioobiegu żołnierza. Nie minęła chwila, gdy cała jego noga pokryła się martwicą. Zszokowany mężczyzna puścił NPZ, po czym nie mogąc znaleźć oparcia na zakażonej nodze, runął na podłogę. Paladyn obróciła się na pięcie i z całej siły nadepnęła na odsłoniętą szyję zakonnika. -Ciebie też obowiązuje zasada najpierw kwiatów. - Warknęła, patrząc jak mężczyzna dusi się z zmiażdżoną krtanią. Podziwianie swoich dokonań przerwał jej brutalny cios kolbą w plecy, który wyrzucił ją do przodu. Lecąc, zdołała się odwrócić i chlasnąć swojego przeciwnika po dłoni. Mała, zdawałoby się niegroźna rana, stała się ogniskiem martwicy, która w ciągu sekund ogarnęła całą rękę adwersarza. Paladyn nonszalancko podeszła do zszokowanego przeciwnika i wbiła mu bagnet w oko. Widząc, że jej przeciwnicy się przegrupowują, a nie mając czasu na dotarcie do porzuconego mg, wyciągnęła z kabur swoje dwa pistolety TT i zaczęła z nich strzelać. Tym razem jej pociski nie czyniły dosłownie żadnych ran, rykoszetując tylko od pancerzy, ale był to wystarczający atak psychologiczny. Spanikowani zakonnicy rzucili się do ucieczki. -I co z waszym umieraniem stojąc republikańskie kurwy! - Krzyknęła w ślad za uciekającymi żołnierzami. Spokojnie wyrzuciła puste magazynki tetetek i wiedząc, że nie ma żadnego zapasu amunicji do nich, schowała nienaładowane pistolety do kabur, po czym podniosła swój cekaem i usiadła za kierownicą jednego z zakonnych transporterów. Miał włączony silnik. Po krótkim zapoznaniu z kierownicą, pedałami i skrzynią biegów, identycznymi jak w ziemskich ciężarówkach, ruszyła nowo przejętym pojazdem w ślad za uciekającymi zakonnikami. Dogoniła ich po krótkiej chwili i nawet specjalnie się nie starając, rozjechała trójkę z nich. Jadąc dalej dostrzegła przed sobą gargantuiczną bramę, której wrota powoli sie zamykały. Wiedząc, że nie da rady inaczej jej sforsować, docisnęła z całej siły homoseksualistę gazu, starając się przejechać przez zmniejszający sie z każdą chwilą prześwit. Wściekłe wycie silnika zlało sie w jedność z wściekłym wyciem jego kierowcy. W ostatniej chwili Paladyn udało się wyjechać na zewnątrz. Zatrzymała się na skraju olbrzymiego placu, który mógłby pomieścić na raz kilkanaście tysięcy żołnierzy. Z trzech stron otaczały go wielkie hale, identyczne jak ta z której wydostała się NPZ. Z czwartej zaś strony, znajdowała sie gigantyczna droga prowadząca do zakrywającego cały horyzont miasta sięgającego chmur. -HEMOS PASADO! - Krzyknęła Nieogarnięta do zamkniętych za nią wrót. Zaśmiała się krótko, po czym zogniskowała swój zdeterminowany wzrok na znajdującej się przed nią drodze i z piskiem opon i w akompaniamencie dźwięków formującej się za nią pogoni, ruszyła w kierunku rozciągającego się przed nią miasta. --- -Wprowadzić gościa. - Rozbrzmiał rozkazujący, męski głos. Mosiężne, zdobione miriadami płaskorzeźb przedstawiających obrzędy satanistycznych kultów, bluźniercze rytuały i nieludzkie kaźnie, wrota na drugim końcu sali rozwarły się bezszelestnie. Do pomieszczenia wkroczyły dwa demony wlokące za ręce osłupiałego mężczyznę w zielonym umundurowaniu. Racice demonów stukały o wykonaną ze złota podłogi w jednostajnym rytmie. Ich muskularne ciała, ubrane tylko w czarną przepaskę biodrową, lśniły w świetle mijanych po bokach, umiejscowionych między podtrzymującymi sklepienie sali złotymi filarami, palenisk oświetlających pomieszczenie mdłym blaskiem. Pomiędzy mięśniami diabłów, z czerwonej skóry wyrastały im metalowe kolce grubości gwoździ. Reszta ich ciał pokryta była wytatuowanymi symbolami w kształcie oka, w miejscu których co jakiś czas wyrastało prawdziwe demoniczne oko, które po rzuceniu kilku spazmatycznych spojrzeń w różnych kierunkach, z powrotem chowało się pod skórą diabła i przemieszczało do miejsca wytatuowania innego symbolu. Oba demony miały po cztery takie oczy, które nieustannie lustrowały każdy skrawek przestrzeni dookoła ich ciał. Jedynym miejscem na ciele diabłów pozbawionym owych symboli były ich głowy, albowiem z ich twarzy pozbawionych jakichkolwiek narządów, wyrastały cztery baranie rogi, które zakręcały się dookoła reszty głowy, pozostawiając odsłoniętą tylko łysą potylicę. Kiedy piekielni słudzy dotarli przed oblicze swojego pana, momentalnie padli na kolana, zginając się w pokłonie i rzucając wleczonego mężczyznę na podłogę. Klęczeli teraz tuż przed punktem, w którym wnętrze sali diametralnie się zmieniało. Ciągnące się dotąd mosiężne ściany, złota podłoga, marmurowe, łukowe sklepienie oparte na złotych kolumnach, wszystko to rozpływało się, ustępując nicości, czarnej pustce w której ginęło wszelkie światło. Otchłań o niemożliwych do określenia rozmiarach, której jedynym wyróżniającym się elementem było wiszące wysoko, ale nie dające się określić gdzie dokładnie, krwiście czerwone słońce z którego w dół, niczym woda wodospadu, spływała czerwona mgła. I na tronie z czarnego marmuru, wiszącym nad czarną otchłanią, skąpanym w czerwonej mgle, do którego prowadziły wiszące na mosiężnej ramie, schody z półokrągłych płyt czarnego marmuru, siedział pan przybyłych demonów. Książę Piekła, Władca Szatanów, Wódz nieprzeliczonych demonicznych Legionów, Pan nekropoli, Król Golgoty, najstarszy syn Lucindy Władczyni Piekieł. A na imię mu Salai. Sam Książę Piekła wyglądał na zadbanego dwudziesto-kilku latka ze skórą białą jak śnieg, popielatymi rogami, lekko skrzywionymi do góry, krótkimi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu i lekkim zarostem czarnymi jak smoła oraz oczami jak dwa węgielki z pojedynczymi ogniskami krwiście-czerwonego żaru. Jego włosy przecinało jedno białe pasemko, opadające na prawą skroń mężczyzny, z której to aż do linii szczęki ciągnęły się dwie pionowe, głębokie blizny. Ubrany był w czarną koszulę i granatowe dżinsowe spodnie spięte czarnym paskiem z wykonaną ze złota klamrą stylizowaną na zwrócony w dół pentagram. Na stopach nosił czarne skórzane buty, lewy nadgarstek opinał mu złoty zegarek, a dłonie były zakryte przez cienkie białe rękawiczki pokryte bluźnierczymi symbolami. U boku swojego tronu oparł dwuręczny topór z dwoma ostrzami. Siedział teraz z założonymi jedna na drugą nogami i splecionymi dłońmi, od niechcenia patrząc na swe sługi i przyprowadzonego "gościa". Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Przesłuchanie może się zaczynać. Demony widząc delikatny gest swojego pana, wstały na równe nogi i podniosły do pionu przytaszczonego przez nie mężczyznę, trzymając go za ramiona. Zdezorientowana dusza nexusiańskiego żołnierza rzucała paniczne spojrzenia to na Salai to na diabły które go trzymały. Soldat nie miał pojęcia gdzie był, ani jak tu się znalazł, ale nie było potrzeby informowania go o tym. I tak w końcu odpowie na każde zadane mu pytanie. Ostatnie co pamiętał to swoją warte w obozie wojskowym, którą przerwał atak wrogich żołnierzy, na czele których jechał demoniczny czołg z jakąś dziwną dziewczyną stojącą na kadłubie maszyny.. -Gdzie jest moja ulubiona konkubina? - Spytał Salai. Jego władczy głos, choć spokojny, poniósł się echem po sali, odbijając się od ścian i uderzając w bębenki nexusianina kilka razy. -C-co? - Odparł skołowany mężczyzna. Jego żółta, przerażona twarz nie zdradzała najmniejszych oznak zrozumienia. Książę Piekła uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej. Lubił gdy przesłuchania się przeciągały. A to wyglądało na takie, które przeciągnie się bardzo długo. Odczytując intencje swojego władcy, diabły złapały przesłuchiwanego żołnierza za nadgarstki i jakby od niechcenia, pociągnęły delikatnie każdy w swoją stronę. Mężczyzna wyprężył się i zawył z bólu, gdy demony bez najmniejszego wysiłku wyłamały mu ramiona ze stawów. Wycie trwało jeszcze chwilę, podczas której diabły zwiększały siłę z jaką ciągnęły za ręce nexusianina. Gdy ciało mężczyzny zaczęło rozrywać się w pierwszych kilku miejscach, na zewnątrz i wewnątrz, diabły puściły go. Żołnierz opadł z jękiem na podłogę. Nie miał siły nawet na skulenie się, nie mógł ruszyć rękoma. -P-pro-proszę.. ja-ja.. naprawdę n.. nie wiem.. o-o kogo.. chodziii.. - Jęczał cicho. Salai westchnął tylko i oparł swoje palce wskazujące jeden o drugi, a następnie skierował je na leżącego przed nim żołnierza, po czym uniósł je w górę. Niewidzialna siła poderwała przesłuchiwanego do góry i zawiesiła w powietrzu, kilkadziesiąt centymetrów nad ziemią. Pociągnięciem palców w swoją stronę, Salai zmaterializował tuż przed lewym okiem mężczyzny 7 czarnych igieł. Nim żołnierz zdążył krzyknąć z przerażenia, Książę Piekła kolejnym ruchem palców wbił wszystkie igły w jego oko. Sześć igieł trafiło wszerz i w poprzek, w punkty tuż przy kościach oczodołu, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch narządu wzroku. Ostatnia przebiła się przez dokładny środek soczewki. Przesłuchiwany po raz kolejny zawył z bólu. Pomimo zdartego od wrzasku gardła, wył głośniej niż przedtem. Nie mógł ruszać rękoma, wierzgał więc wiszącymi w powietrzu nogami, podczas gdy jego tors i głowa trzymane były w żelaznym uścisku niewidzialnej siły. Kiedy po kilku minutach naprzemiennego jęczenia i dyszenia opadł z sił, Salai nachylił się lekko do przodu i spokojnym, wręcz nonszalanckim głosem rozkazał: -Spójrz mi w oczy. - Przesłuchiwany nie miał wyboru. Jego głowa i zmasakrowane oko zostały unieruchomione w takiej pozycji, że jego zdrowe oko patrzyło wprost w parę bezdusznych, pozbawionych empatii, czarnych oczu przesłuchującej go Bestii. -Jesteśmy jeszcze na etapie delikatnego głaskania Cię po włosach i liczenia na to, że masz tyle rozumu w głowie by szybko i zwięźle dać mi odpowiedź której oczekuję, więc słuchaj uważnie i nie rozczaruj mnie. - Nexusianin czuł jakby słowa jego Oprawcy były długim, zaślinionym jęzorem wylizującym z jego umysłu resztki oporu skuteczniej niż doznany przed chwilą strach i ból. Na ich miejscu pozostawał jeszcze większy strach i odczucie zbliżającego się niewyobrażalnego bólu, które przepełniały mężczyznę bezgraniczną chęcią jak najlepszego służenia Demonicznemu Księciu, w obawie przed jego gniewem gdyby Nexusianin zawiódł. -Wasz obóz został zrównany z ziemią przez moją najlepszą nałożnicę. - Kontynuował Syn Lucindy. - Od czasu tamtego nieistotnego wydarzenia nie mogę jej odnaleźć. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która zginęła z jej ręki i chcę się od Ciebie dowiedzieć dokąd się udała. Skończywszy rozświetlanie zaistniałego problemu, Salai upuścił przesłuchiwanego na podłogę. Żołnierz, dalej nie ruszając rękami, podniósł się na kolana po czym zgiął się w głębokim pokłonie opierając prawą stronę twarzy o podłogę. Dopiero w tej pozycji zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytanie. Faktycznie, przypomniał sobie chwilę swojej śmierci, gdy padł trafiony pociskiem z mg-42 szalonej kobiety stojącej na kadłubie straszliwego czołgu, ale w tym momencie jego wspomnienie się urywało. Jego dusza nie pozostała ani chwili na polu bitwy, a właściwie jednostronnej masakry, tylko trafiła prosto do piekła. Jego ciałem targnęły dreszcze. -N-nie ma j-jej na tamtej planecie, o Panie? - Ledwo co wydukał przesłuchiwany. Twarz Salaia nawet nie drgnęła. Nie zamierzał brać już czynnego udziału w przesłuchaniu, i tak poświęcił już zbyt dużo swojej cennej uwagi tej żałosnej istocie płaszczącej się teraz przed nim. Jego dwaj demoniczni słudzy doskonale znali rygor przesłuchań. Uczestniczyli w nich już setki, jeśli nie tysiące razy. Jeden z nich uniósł swoją, zginającą się w dwóch miejscach, zakończoną koźlęcą racicą nogę i zmiażdżył nią stopę nexusianina. Kolejne pełne bólu krzyki odbiły się echem po sali, gdy żołnierz zwijał się na podłodze. Choć Salai sam sobie tego nie przyznał, był pod wrażeniem wytrzymałości gardła przesłuchiwanego na zdarcie. Gdy ból z obezwładniającego przeszedł w "tylko" przeszywający, przesłuchiwany wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, trzęsąc sie spazmatycznie. -P-przepraszam mój Panie.. wybacz m-mi.. że śmia.. śmiałem zwąt-pić w twoją moc.. - Wychrypiał ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Salai oczekiwał jednak odpowiedzi, a nie przeprosin istoty tak słabszej od niego. Odczytując intencje swego Pana, jeden z diabelskich sług już wyciągał rękę w kierunku przesłuchiwanego. Ten wyczuł ruch za sobą i zaczął krzyczeć. - JEŚLI NIE MA JEJ NA TEJ PLANECIE, ANI W TYM WSZECHŚWIECIE TO MUSIAŁA PRZEJŚĆ PRZEZ BRAMY MIĘDZYWYMIAROWE AAAAAARGH- PRZYSIĘGAM TO JEDYNA MOŻLIWA OPCJA. Wyzuty z ostatnich sił mężczyzna upadł bokiem na złotą podłogę i rozkaszlał się straszliwie. Z każdym kaszlnięciem z jego ust wylatywały drobne kropelki jego własnej krwi, które osiadały mu na ustach lub na kawałku podłogi przed nim. Salai nie przykładał do tego zbytniej uwagi, oddawał się swoim myślom. Dostał odpowiedź której oczekiwał, rozczarowująco szybko, ale dostał. Jeszcze jedno proste pytanie i może przejść do działania. -Co czeka mnie po drugiej stronie tejże bramy? - Spytał spokojnie, jakby zwracał się do dziadka na niedzielnej herbatce. Przesłuchiwany mężczyzna nie miał już sił, by podnieść się do ukłonu, przesunął się tylko tak by móc spojrzeć swoim ocalałym okiem w kierunku swojego oprawcy. -Nexus Panie.. - Ledwo słyszalnie wyszeptał. - Cały wymiar podbity przez Imperium.. Salai uśmiechnął się i lekko rozpostarł ręce. -To już wszystko czego od Ciebie potrzebuję. Przesłuchanie skończone. Nim nexusianin zdążył zareagować, czy to westchnięciem ulgi, czy panicznym płaczem, dwa diabły rzuciły się na niego i gołymi rękoma rozdarły na strzępy. Wyrwane części ciała przykładały do własnych ciał, w miejscach kontaktu z ludzkim mięsem z ich skóry momentalnie wyrastały setki drobnych macek, które rozrywały pokarm na małe kawałeczki i trawiły. Po skończonej przekąsce, z której pozostała tylko kałuża krwi i kilka strzępków ubrań, demony padły na oba kolana i ukłoniły się przed swoim Panem najgłębiej jak mogły. Salai wstał z swojego tronu, chwycił za swój topór i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię. Czas, by odzyskał swoją własność. -Czegóż to człowiek nie zrobi z pożądania. - Mówił sam do siebie schodząc po stopniach prowadzących do jego tronu. - A co dopiero demon. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nexus Szaleństwa